What Ginny Did Next
by NickieButterfly
Summary: Ginny's got four days on a boat with three sexy ex-Slytherins, and Harry's permission to do whatever she wants to them. Companion fic to Australia Happened. Rated for a reason, smut, Threesomes & Moresomes, minor Femslash
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a 2-shot companion piece to my fic Australia Happened. It can be read as standalone PWP, but will make more sense if you read AH first.  
As AH was the first fic I ever started writing and I really didn't know how to write multi-person smut yet this was co-written with MissusSBlack, huge thank you to her!

Warnings - Rated for a reason, Smut, Threesomes & Moresomes, implied Femslash

As Hermione walked out Ginny noticed all three boys eyes on her.  
"Well that was a bit ….awkward …." She trailed off  
Draco swallowed. "You can say that again" he said as he shifted his eyes away  
Theo's mouth still was open.

"So Ginny another drink?" Blaise offered handing over a freshly opened bottle of muggle vodka and soda

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me drunk Blaise"  
"I'm offended you could think that of me!" Blaise said in a mock insulted voice.  
"Well at any rate, not now thanks, I think I might have a swim too while the sun's still out. The drink, and everything else can wait till later"

And with that, Ginny stripped off her dress, conjured a towel and sauntered out to the swim platform, dragging Luna along and knowing threat all three guys eyes were firmly planted on the sight of her ass in her forest green bikini.

After a few more minutes of stunned silence Theo spoke. "Well, I don't know about you lads, but I think a cold swim is exactly what need right now"

The six of them spent the rest of the afternoon sun baking and swimming, before Blaise recruited Draco and Hermione (since they were the best at potions) to act as his sous chefs so he could show off the skills he'd learnt during summers in Italy with his Nona.

After an amazing meal everyone was feeling a bit sleepy, until Theo checked the time and they all realised that it was actually only eight pm. "Alright you grandpas, We are not going to bed at eight on our first night, shots all around" six shot glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey plonked down into the middle of the dining table. "Let's liven this night up a bit" Theo continued.

"I know lets play a drinking game! I've heard of a muggle one called I have never" chimed in Luna "I'm not quite sure of the rules though.

No one was surprised when Hermione automatically launched into a through explanation of the rules in her best "teacher" voice, seven years had taught them all that she was completely unable to resist answering a question she knew. Theo handed everyone a round of drinks.

An hour later everyone was a bit more tipsy and laughing a lot of admissions had been shared. Eventually Luna and Hermione both opted out and kissed Ginny on the cheek and made for the girls cabins. That left Ginny with the three boys. It was Draco's turn to go "never have I ever had a 3 way" he boldly said while taking a long swig, locking eyes with Ginny, who took a little sip of her own. Blaise choked on his drink watching Ginny's admission. "Well well Weaslette, you and Potter? Or did he give permission again?"  
"He enjoyed as much as I"  
"Lucky bastard, don't tell me Luna?...Longbottom? …...surely it wasn't Hermione ?" Draco enquired  
"Neither….it was someone from the team another young rookie. She didn't go to Hogwarts, Durmstrang"  
Draco's eyebrows shot up into his hair. "Pure blood and British, I probably know her"  
"And yours?" Ginny countered not wanting to spill the other girl's name "I'm guessing Pansy and…." Ginny's eyes flicked over to Blaise  
"I'm not giving it away that easy Weaslette" Draco drawled.

"Hey" said Blaise raising his hands up "I don't fuck around with friends"  
"Well that's a shame Blaise since I thought we were friends now…." Ginny said shrugging "but if you've got a rule, I guess I'll just have to settle for Malfoy and Nott here" she added with a smirk. _3….2….1_ she thought to herself _._

Blaise stood up walked straight over to Ginny grabbed her hand pulling to her feet. His other arm wrapped around her waist drawing her close to him. Then letting go of her hand he threaded it through her hair kissing her deeply, his tongue sliding into her mouth next to hers. Blaise's hands traveled down and cupped ginny's breasts. _Bingo_ she thought.

Pulling back she looked at him and started undoing Blaise's shirt buttons, pulling it off and down his shoulders. As she worked, she challenged Blaise once again, "so does that mean that you do fuck around with friends after all?" She taunted running a trail of kisses down his dark chest. "Because I'm really hoping to get to play with all three of you"

Blaise's eyes met Draco and Theo over her shoulder, a silent conference taking place, a minute later Ginny was spun around and pushed into a kiss with Draco. His hands cupped her face while her arms circled his waist and ran up his back. She could feel Theo and Blaise's hands removing her clothes. By the time she pulled away from Draco she was naked and Theo was bringing her into him kissing her roughly before picking her up and carrying her into his cabin.

Theo dropped her on the bed, Draco and Blaise both climbed on the bed and took turns kissing Ginny again whilst Theo dropped down in between her legs. Theo dragged his tongue in long strokes along the length of Ginny's folds opening her up while Draco trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck nibbling her just above her collarbone before continuing down to her breast, circling his tongue around her nipple. Blaise had her right breast in his mouth with one hand cupping it. Ginny couldn't believe how turned on and lucky she was having three hot slytherin men explore her body with their mouths.  
She suddenly thought of Harry. She was so lucky. She was going to fuck Harry all night as thanks when she got home, and might even bring a present for him.

Theo slid his tongue up to her clit, circled it around and flicked lightly over the top, bringing it into his mouth. She almost came undone then. He slid his tongue back down and brought it inside her. Tasting her. He started moving his tongue in and out of her bringing it deeper each time then coming out and circling around before taking it back inside.  
"Oh fuck Theo, that….ohh fuck"

Theo wanted her. He no longer cared about Draco and Blaise. He stood up flipped her over and grabbed her hips positioning her on her knees leaning down. He leant over the top of her trailing kisses up her body, her neck, her shoulders. Draco and Blaise backed off from the bed and stripped the rest of their clothes off.

""I want you Ginny" he said, his voice low with desire.

"Fuck me Theo" she replied.

Theo positioned his cock at Ginny's entrance savouring the fact that she was ready and waiting for him for a moment before sliding into her. She moaned as he pushed all the way in and started a deep slow rhythm in and out of her. Draco and Blaise both climbed back on the bed and now kneeled before Ginny cocks hard for her. Eagerly she reached for Draco's long thick member and licked along the shaft while she ran her other hand along Blaise. Her tongue circled around the head of Draco's cock licking the leaked pearl from the tip before opening her mouth and taking in as much as she could. Draco moaned watching her lips glide up and down his cock. He pushed himself into her mouth and tangled his hand in her long red hair. Her other hand still griped Blaise and She tried to move along to the rhythm that Theo was taking her with.  
Her mouth came off of Draco and she switched over to Blaise while her other hand now slid easily up and down Draco's wet cock. Ginny swirled her tongue around the tip of Blaise then opened her mouth slightly and breathed in sucking Blaise's cock into her mouth as she went. Blaise moaned loudly at the tight pressure she has created. Theo reached around and brushed his fingers over her exposed clit and she moaned which vibrated over Blaise's cock. All of them getting closer to coming undone.  
Ginny let go of both Draco and Blaise she wanted the chance to have all of them inside of her tonight. Theo took the hint and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap and she began sliding herself up and down on him while his fingers busily worked her clit. It didn't take long before she was moaning and crying out. Theo could feel her inner walls pulsate and tighten over his cock as she came and lost control. He came just after her, kissing and gently biting her neck as he did.  
Ginny rose off and fell on to the bed in a heap breathing in and out deeply as her heart beat returned to normal. Theo did a quick cleaning spell on them both before slumping in the armchair.  
Ginny looked around and smiled at both the boys remaining on the bed. She got up and stood next to the bed both boy's eyes following her, gazing over her body both with a clear desire to be the next to ravage her. She reached for Draco's hand and pulled him to his feet.  
Draco pulled her into his arms and kissed her roughly. His tongue sliding in and exploring her mouth. She pushed his shoulders so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled her in between his legs trailing kisses over her breast and down over her stomach, along her hips then back up to her lips pulling her on to the bed with him as he laid down.  
She easily slid down on to his cock taking him all in one go the base hitching her breath at his size  
"Fuck you're tight!" He groaned. He raised his hips in time with her as she rode him.  
Blaise came up behind her and ran his hands down her spine and over her pert arse. She moaned at his touch and bucked into his hand hoping he'd take the hint and know she wanted them both inside her. Blaise performed a lubricating spell over his fingers and ran his hand over her entrance before slipping one finger inside. Ginny buried her moan on Draco's shoulder kissing and biting him. Blaise settled into moving his finger in and out taking it deeper each thrust in.  
"More...more" Ginny gasped out in mid moan almost completely lost in pleasure.  
Blaise came out and worked two fingers inside her. She let out a deep groan as he began working his fingers in and out.  
"Oh fuck me already Blaise…." Ginny let out.  
Blaise took his fingers out and conjured more lubricant and covered his own cock in it before spreading Ginny's cheeks and holding his cock in place. He watched her sliding up and down on Draco and as she came down he pushed the tip of his cock into her. her breath hitched as he entered her, she slid up Draco and back off Blaise, whimpering sadly. Ginny slid back down and Blaise pushed in his cock a little further. Ginny moaned in pleasure. She slid up Draco then back down while Blaise pushed a bit more in this time. She had almost taken his whole cock in. Ginny slid up, up both cocks one more time and on the way back down Blaise thrust in the rest of the way until she had his full length in her, Draco's thick cock deep inside her as well.  
The boys rhythm took over as she got lost in moans. Burying her face on Draco's neck and shoulder while he kissed along her neck. Both boys could feel the other's' cock along with their own as they thrust faster and faster into Ginny.  
Theo was busily working his own cock, hard again thanks to watching his two friends fuck the red-haired apparently-not-so-innocent gryffindor.  
Ginny was moaning, she was close. Blaise was finding that watching her being fucked by both his and Draco's cocks was too much and once Ginny started her orgasam he came hard, spilling into her. When the pulsing stopped he leant down kissing her back and neck before pulling out and collapsing onto the other side of the bed.  
Draco smiled to himself, feeling chuffed that he managed to hold on longer than either of the other two and now got to enjoy her all to himself. He waited for her to slide up his cock then grabbed her hips and rolled her over onto her back. He thrust into her again, bringing her hands above her and holding her wrists for a few moments before running his hands down her arms and rib cage and cupping her breast as he thrust deeper and harder into her, following her moans. He kissed along her collarbone up her neck and along her jaw before his mouth found hers again. She wrapped her legs around his hips bring him even closer to her. He felt her tighten around his cock and knew she was coming, so he finally let go and orgasmed with her. Collapsing on her before rolling off and catching his breath.

A few minutes later Theo broke the post-coital haze. "What do reckon Lovegood and Granger have been up to whilst we were all ….occupied?"

Draco snorted, "Hermione's probably surrounded by a pile of books or freaking out that she can't study for exams that aren't till November"

"Yeah and Luna'll be out on the trampoline talking to the whales or something" Theo joked.

"Whatever it is, I doubt either of them has as satisfying a night as we did" Blaise added with a laugh.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "you boys think you've got them all figured out don't you?."

"Gryffindor's perfect swotty princess and Looney Lovegood, yeah I think we've got them pegged" Blaise replied cockily.

"Care to make a wager gentlemen?"

"What are terms?" Theo asked lazily

"If I win, you three have to put on a performance at the Riverfire party, there's this muggle boy band called N*sync that a girl on the Harpies is obsessed with. I think you guys would do their songs well" she smirked

Not really knowing what a boy bad was, the three men shrugged, "and if we win?" Draco asked

"Then for the party, I'll charm your shirts so that every time Ron looks at you they read 'I fucked Ginny' I'll even charm my dress to read 'I love Slytherin cock' only Ron will be able to see it, it'll drive him barmy trying to figure out why no one else can see it."

"Agreed!" The boys said in unison.

"Did you know that these cabins have two way mirrors." Ginny asked full of pretend innocence. "We were playing with them earlier, why don't we see who's right"

"A'right" Theo responded

Ginny walked over to the door, tapped her wand once to bring up a standard mirror and then swept it in a circle on the glass to activate the two way function. Then she tapped on the right of the of the mirror to make it scroll through to the correct room

"Ha" exclaimed Draco, "There's Hermione's bed, covered in a pile of books, that's one for us guy's Weaslette"

"Don't count your Hippogriffs before they hatch Malfoy. Sure, the books are there, but none are open, and where's Hermione?" Ginny smirked back.

She tapped right one more time reaching Luna's cabin and for the second time that day all three ex-Slytherin playboys were simultaneously shocked into jaw dropped silence by the actions of supposedly innocent Gryffindors, for there on Luna's bed were two sleeping girls sprawled together in a tangle of naked limbs.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days before Draco cracked. He had to know how Ginny had known, this belief shattering revelation was making him, feel like he'd been hit with a _confoundus_ and he was sure the others felt the same _._ He'd seen them sneaking slightly disbelieving looks at Hermione then shaking their heads as if trying to convince themselves it was all a ruse. And he certainly wasn't making good on Ginny's bet if this was a set up. After dinner he attacked.

"Truth or dare" he said summoning the shot glasses and fire whiskey once again "who's in?" He added looking around the table with a glare that said they had better damn well all be 'in'.

"Alright" Hermione replied shooting him a searching look. He waited twenty minutes before he pounced

" Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What did you and Luna do the first night here while the rest of us were busy?"

Luna and Hermione looked at each other suppressing giggles whilst Blaise and Theo ears suddenly perked up.

Hermione turned her gaze back to Draco, meeting his eyes dead on "truthfully, we fucked" she deadpanned.

she turned to Theo, "truth or dare?" She asked one eyebrow arched.

Theo gulped. "truth" he said hesitantly

"you all already knew the answer didn't you?"

"Yes" Theo admitted a bit sheepishly "Ginny made a bet with us and showed us on the mirrors" his Slytherin tendencies for self preservation kicking in. whilst Ginny's bat-bogey hex was famous, Theo had not forgotten the little speech Hermione had given two days before.

Hermione just shrugged nonchalantly "I know"

Theo, now even more unsure cast around wildly for a moment looking for backup from his friends before his every zoomed in on Ginny

"Ginny, truth or Dare"

"Since you boys clearly have this planned, I may as well pick truth and get this over with."

"How did you know?"

"It's a common enough occurrence" she replied airily, Before turning on a shocked Blaise.

Blaise picked dare, but when he chose Luna for the next go she chose

Truth.

"How many times?"

"Oh, I don't know, 'Mione, Gin, what do you reckon" the girls looked at each other and shrugged, Hermione clearly tallying in her mind answered, "maybe two dozen? Unless you two have met up since I moved here"

The boys were even more stunned now.

"Wait, wait, wait" Blaise stammered "Weaslette as well?"

"Of course" Luna replied.

"Alright forget whose turn it is, full story now" Blaise demanded.

"Well sometimes it's all three of us, and sometimes various pairs" Luna offered

"How?" Draco managed to splutter

"What, the Slytherin sex God needs a sex ed lesson?" Hermione joked "I know that Hogwarts neglected to even cover the basics but surely you of all people can figure it out for yourself."

Draco snarled, "that's not what I meant Granger" he bit out through clenched teeth. " how, did this first happen?"

"Oh" she replied feigning innocence "that. Slughorn's Christmas party" she shrugged.

"Wait up". Blaise cut in, "I was at that party and I do not remember you three snogging and certainly not anything more than that."

"Well. Fine, strictly speaking it was in the room or requirement, but Slughorn's party was the catalyst. Harry had ditched to follow you" she said pointing to Malfoy "leaving Luna dateless, I was sick of trying to hide out from Cormac the human octopus McLaggen and Ginny was determined not to waste a pretty dress. So we snuck out a couple of bottles of elf wine and some trays of snacks and went to the room of requirement. There was lots of giggling and wine and imitations of Cormac's attempts at seduction, and well, then we were kissing, and the room provided a bed….."

"That was a fun night" Luna chimed in airly.

"So then occasionally when the boys were being idiots we'd tell them that we were going to practice DADA and head off to the room, sometimes all three of us, sometimes two. Over the summer Ginny and I share a room anyway and Luna lived just over the hill."

Ginny picked up the story "in sixth year, before Luna was kidnapped she and I spent a lot of time there. I'm sure you all remember what that year was like and the need for comfort. Then after the war Harry was back and 'Mione and Ron were together and Luna was dating Ernie so we didn't use the room much, but there were a few times."

"Do Potty and Weasel know?" That was Theo.

"Ron, Merlin no!" Hermione laughed "I think he'd have a heart attack, despite the show he and Lavender put on in sixth year he's actually quite conservative"

"Harry knows, but he's certainly not going to tell Ron" Ginny said. "They have a strict don't ask don't tell policy being that Ron is my brother. Though as 'Monie said, he's not one to share your more interesting experiences with. He doesn't know how the twins used to pick up witches either" she added with a wink.

"Can we get back to the game now?" Luna inquired. "I've got a good dare in mind.

Just when the girls thought that the boys had dropped the subject at least for the night, they struck suddenly like the snakes they were. Hermione had picked dare. "I dare you to give us a demonstration" Blaise said with a smirk.

"A demonstration of what?" Hermione replied pretending she didn't know exactly what he meant.

"Of what happened in the room of requirement when you girls were there alone"

With a sigh and an eyeroll and a few mutinous thoughts about boys and their fantasies Hermione turned to Ginny and Luna, they held a silent conference with their eyes before Hermione took their hands, drew them over to the middle of the lounge area and they proceeded to put on a show the Slytherin playboys would never forget.

After a few minutes they seemed to forget that the boys were watching and started to get carried away. muscle memory helping hands and mouths and bodies to move to all the right places despite it having been years since they had last done this. Theo, Draco and Blaise sat in shocked awe, subconsciously licking their lips or adjusting their pants until Luna suddenly spoke "you can join in if you like" she said her faie voice vibrating slightly as Ginny licked up the side of her neck. With a "Hell yeah" glance between them the boys shot out of their seats like they'd been hit with stinging curse, and zeroed in on the girls, undoing buttons and clasps to expose more of the girl's flesh to each other. At some unseen signal the girls suddenly pulled back from each other. They looked at Draco, Blaise and Theo, Ginny bit her lip and sighed. "On second thoughts, this is just between us girls" she grabbed the others hands and they ran down the port stairs to Ginny's cabin. Draco, Theo and Blaise stood shell shocked for a second. "Dammit, that was going to be the best thing ever to happen ever" Theo moaned. Sighing he started towards the starboard stairs, "I guess I'll just be in my cabin then making do with the imagery."

"Wait, image, that's it!" Blaise cried. Theo and Draco looked at him in confusion. "The mirrors!"

The other men's eyebrows shot up as compression dawned, and suddenly they were each sprinting to their respective cabins.

Draco, having the bridge deck cabin arrived first. He tapped his wand to the door and swiped it in a circle to activate the mirror tapping the corner to find Ginny's room. "Oh yeah" he said as the mirror filled with the image of Hermione and Ginny snogging, he could hear breathy moans and gasps. Spinning his armchair around to face the mirror he sank into it and started to unzip his trousers, just as he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his pants the moans started to change, the voices were getting deeper, peering at the mirror he noticed Ginny's image was changing too, her hair was shortening and her face was widening until rather than Ginny and Hermione his mirror was showing Ron and Hermione snogging. "What the hell?" He murmured confused, "ugh, look at that terrible technique" he shrank away from the image until he noticed it was changing again, this time Hermione was changing, hair shortening and darkening, jaw filling out, glasses appearing. Wait, glasses. "UGH!" Draco cried jumping from the chair and tapping the mirror off, before storming back out to the saloon.

Theo was the second to reach his quarters, one hand already undoing his pants as the other activated the mirror. "Oh Ginny, I just love how you stroke my pussy" he heard Hermione mewl, but there wasn't any picture. "Crap, where's the picture?" He complained "show me the damn picture" he yelled at the mirror hitting it with his wand. Slowly an image started to appear, fuzzy at first, it seemed to be Luna's back, her voice ringing out clearly "mmm that looks like it feels so good Ginny". "Move out of the fucking way Lovegood!" Theo cried desperate to see what Ginny was doing. Suddenly Luna did move, to reveal Ginny and Hermione sitting on the bed, fully clothed, Ginny patting Hermione's cat crookshanks. "Ah what!" Theo yelled, "you have got to be fucking kidding me." He added throwing open the door and storming up the stairs.

Blaise slid into his cabin and slammed the door, immediately tapping it in the pattern Ginny had shown them. "Holy mother of Merlin!" He breathed as the image in the mirror cleared to show the three girls, in their underwear having a pillow fight. He sank back onto his bed staring at the ceiling and taking a moment to send prayers of thanks to every deity he could think of. He pulled the buttons of his trousers open and shoved them down his legs, shimmying back to lean up against the headboard, as he glanced back at the mirror the image suddenly changed. Instead of three hot girls having a sexy pillowfight, his eyes widened in shock then clamped shut as he tried to erase the new image from his mind. It was too late, burned onto the back of his eyelids was the image of Voldemort, Snape and FIlch all dressed in women's underwear, pillow fighting. "YEAGHH!" he yelped "make it stop" and with a hand over his eyes, he desperately lunged forward stabbing his wand toward the mirror, and tripping over his dropped trousers as he scrambled off the bed. When the horrible anguish finally stopped, he yanked his pants back up and stomped out of his cabin. In the saloon he found an equally disturbed looking Draco and Theo, the former holding up a note "Gotcha you pervs" it read in letters that changed colour, flashing with little fireworks and laughing faces.

AN: Please let me know if you want me to write the girls (Hermione/Luna) outtake, or the Yule Ball scene, or Riverfire Party bet-payup scene.  
Or if you want a version of chapeter one with slash... you know for science.


End file.
